


You Show Me Who I Am

by borrowedphrases



Category: Cocoa Otoko, Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how love goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Show Me Who I Am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butyoumight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/gifts), [raggirare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggirare/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Flashes of a building relationship.

When the door opened, Kei grabbed him by the hands and pulled him inside, a wide crooked smile on his face. Takuya barely had time to put his bag down and kick his shoes off before Kei was lifting him off the floor with a hug, lips pressed hot against his ear. Or maybe that was his ear that was hot, Takuya couldn't tell.

When Kei pulled back he held onto his hands, and his smile softened. And then he kissed him. Light and soft and warm.

And, just like with their first kiss, Takuya's cheeks burned.

 

They're lying on Kei's bed. Takuya on his back, one leg bent at the knee, his bare toes curling occasionally in the blanket. Kei is on his side, his head propped up with his cheek in his palm. He's shirtless. His skin is glowing in the sunlight streaming from the small window.

Takuya is not shirtless. Takuya is trying to keep his eyes focused on the way the light plays in Kei's hair. Every so often his eyes betray him and his breath hitches, catching in his throat and making him have to swallow.

He's fairly certain his cheek are permanently pink now.

"You're nervous."

Kei's words are a statement, not a question, but Takuya nods anyway. He licks his lips, and clears his throat, but when he opens his mouth nothing comes out. And he blushes even harder. It's even worse when Kei laughs, low and soft, the kind you can feel more than hear.

Takuya's just about to frown at him, to pout and stomp his foot on the bed and tell Kei to stop laughing at him. But then Kei is taking his hand in his own, his thumb tracing spirals over his palm. He starts to glide his index over each of Takuya's fingers. Slow. Circling each knuckle, tickling at the spaces in between.

By the time Kei reaches his middle finger Takuya's hand is trembling, and when Kei gets to his thumb his breath is catching in his throat again.

 

"You plant is dying."

Kei poked his head around the corner, a piece of Pocky sticking out of his mouth, another tucked behind one ear, the way Takuya had seen people do with cigarettes. He squinted at Takuya, like he had no idea what the child was talking about.

"Your plant," Takuya pointed that time, at the sad little tomato plant. At least he thought it was a tomato plant. There wasn't any fruit hanging off it, and the leaves were barely recognizable even as leaves, forget the leaves of a specific plant. "It's dying."

Kei wandered out from the other room, drawing the stick of Pocky into his mouth as he went. He followed Takuya's arm to his finger, and then to the very sad plant collecting dust on a shelf. He frowned, his eyebrows scrunched together thoughtfully.

"I thought I watered that this morning," Kei leaned in, poking at one of the leaves. The leaf promptly crumbled to plant dust from his touch.

Takuya burst out laughing, and Kei stuck his spare piece of Pocky in Takuya's mouth.

 

"Relax," Kei whispers, drawing Takuya's hand closer, pressing his lips to each of his knuckles. It doesn't so much help Takuya relax, but it does stop his hand from trembling, helps him breathe a little more evenly.

Kei's fingers begin to move again, tracing vague shapes over the back of his hand, circling his wrist. Takuya's eyelids start to flutter when the touch glides over his arm. Slowly making its way to his elbow. His skin feels electric, like tiny pulses of energy are shooting into him from Kei's fingers.

A tiny sound escapes his throat when the fingers start moving up his arm toward his shoulder. They don't trail under the sleeve of his T-shirt, but they do make it all the way to his collarbones. Make it all the way to his throat.

Takuya swallows when the touch moves over his Adam's apple, and he's quietly amazed when _Kei's_ fingers tremble a little, when his fingers stop close to his pulse. Takuya blinks, looking up at Kei's face. He's a little flushed, and he's biting his lip.

Takuya swallows again, and he could swear he sees Kei bite his lip just a little bit harder. He swallows once more before Kei practically forces his fingers away from his throat, now trailing his fingertips along Takuya's jaw.

When Kei's fingers make it from one ear to the other he slides his hand gently into Takuya's hair, leaning over him. Lips hovering a breath's distance from Takuya's.

 

Takuya was talking so fast and so disjointedly that Kei couldn't even tell what he was angry about anymore. He just knew that he was incredibly upset, and nothing he said to the kid was making him feel any better.

It was when Takuya started punching the wall, hard enough to split his knuckles if he wasn't careful, that Kei realized something very suddenly. Like a punch in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

The world spun a little, and he grabbed Takuya by the shoulders, trying to make everything stay still again. Trying to keep Takuya from hurting himself.

Kei turned Takuya around and pressed him against the wall, stopping the boy's rant with his mouth.

 

It's Takuya that brings their lips together, that closes the gap between them. Reaching up with his still tingling hand and grabbing a fistful of Kei's hair. He doesn't yank him down, or even pull hard. Just grips and guides until they're kissing. Slow and soft, each of their fingers flexing in the other's hair.

At first their just tasting. Taking turns gliding tongues over lips, sometimes meeting in the middle. But Takuya is the one to take it further, to deepen the kiss and explore Kei's mouth. He has to stop himself from giggling when Kei squeaks in surprise, because wouldn't that just ruin everything if he started laughing while kissing? Kei would probably end up tickling him until he began hyperventilating and they'd never get anywhere they mean to.

He manages to restrain himself, and Kei doesn't seem to mind letting him guide the kiss. It's the longest they've ever been able to kiss like this. Usually it's Kei grabbing him and kissing him hard and fast, when they barely have any time or when they're saying goodbye. It seems like they're always running out of time.

Takuya doesn't notice when Kei's hand slides out of his hair, too focused on the kiss to react to Kei's palm pressing against his chest or sliding down over his stomach.

It's not until long, calloused fingers slide their way up under the hem of his shirt that he gasps, breaking the kiss and yanking Kei in closer so that he can press his face against Kei's neck. He draws in a breath and it's stuttered, his whole body shaking.

Kei's hand stops, just resting over Takuya's stomach. He turns his head, clearing his throat and pressing a lingering kiss to Takuya's hair.

"Do you want me to stop?"

 

"Stop that," Takuya threw a piece of popcorn at his computer screen, his mouth twisted into a proud smirk that could rival one of Kei's when he hit his sort of boyfriend in the virtual head.

Kei laughed as he ducked out of the way, like Takuya's popcorn had gone right through their computer screens and across an entire ocean. Takuya wasn't sure if he should be amused or annoyed. He kind of felt a little bit of both.

"Stop what?"

Takuya sighed, rolling his eyes before he began to pout. A mocking pout, but still a proper deep pout. His bottom lip stuck out like a petulant child. "Stop looking at me like you're never going to see me again. It's freaking me out."

Kei muttered something to himself in English. Something Takuya might have been able to understand, maybe, if Kei's mouth wasn't suddenly filled with cotton.

He chucked another piece of popcorn at the screen.

 

Takuya sucks in another breath, this one slow, and through his nose, and he manages to keep it even and steady. His senses are flooded with Kei. His scent rich and sweet, only slightly tainted with some cologne or another. He shakes his head before he pulls back, looking up at Kei with wide eyes.

"Don't stop."

Kei smiles at him, and he leans back again, head on the pillow. Though this time his chest is half turned toward Kei, and he's not quite as concerned about keeping his eyes on Kei's face.

Kei splays his hand over Takuya's stomach, wide fingers stretching, like he could hold all of Takuya in his palm. That's a silly thought, one that Takuya pushes away as he forces himself to stay here, in the now. He won't let his mind wander off into poetry and rhyme.

When Kei's hand starts to glide up, fingers dancing over each rib, Takuya's mouth falls open. His back arching against his will, much to his own amazement. His skin is all tingly again, only this time in a much more intimate way. Not that all they were doing wasn't intimate, more intimate than Takuya's ever been with anyone. But still, this was new.

Kei's touch stretches all the way back to his collarbones, and Takuya has to fight his urge to swallow again, make Kei bite his lip again. He does meet Kei's eyes though, finding them half lidded like his own. Kei's lips parted like his own.

A strange light flickers in Kei's eyes, and Takuya tilts his held slightly. Then he feels the shift of Kei's hand, the way his fingertips press into his skin, nails just hinting at digging in.

Then Kei starts to drag his nails lightly down Takuya's chest, and the boy can't help the little moan that tumbles from his lips.

 

It was just the two of them in the dressing room, sharing a rare moment of quiet together. Takuya looked like he might fall asleep at any moment, his head resting on the back of the couch, his eyelids drooping.

Kei finally pulled Takuya's head down into his lap. He waited for the boy to shift and squirm, making himself comfortable. He waited until his sort of boyfriend let out a long sigh, and then he thread his fingers in Takuya's hair, kneading and scratching.

Takuya sat up like he'd been shocked when someone walked into the room.

Kei wanted to punch the wall.

 

Takuya sucks in a sharp breath when Kei's nails come to a stop at his waistband. The muscles in his stomach tense and tremble, and the whole room feels too hot. He's beginning to think maybe he should have just taken his shirt off when Kei did.

That thought draws his gaze to Kei's bare chest, to how it almost seems to be trembling as much as Takuya's as he sucks in tiny breaths that really can't be giving him enough air. Takuya gulps and dares to look lower. At Kei's stomach. At the prefect line of his hips and they disappear into his jeans.

He's just thinking that maybe he should touch, that maybe Kei would like it if Takuya were touching him too, when Kei's hand moves even lower, down over the front of his jeans, pressing down over the bulge Takuya hadn’t even realized had been forming.

His eyes snap up to Kei's face, suddenly panting, his toes curling, foot gliding over the blanket, like he's trying to start a fire with the friction.

Kei's fingers work open the button of Takuya's jeans, dragging the zipper down carefully after.

"Keep going?"

Takuya swallows hard, licking his lips after. He's trying to find his voice again, but his lips are moving without sound. Finally he just meets Kei's gaze steadily, and nods.

Kei's hand slides inside his jeans, into his briefs.

 

"What's burning?" Takuya poked his head into Kei's little kitchen, only to back up quickly when he was met with a face-full of acrid smoke. He coughed and sputtered and almost tripped over Kei's table, his eyes watering.

"Okay, no," Takuya coughed again, trying to blink the tears out of his eyes. "What the _hell_ is burning?"

Kei banged around in the kitchen for a few moments, then sheepishly shuffled his feet out of his kitchen, holding a plate full of something that looked like... well not a whole like anything really. Whatever it was was black as still smoldering.

Kei stammered for a bit, his face red, before he finally managed to form coherent words. "I tried to fry chicken."

Takuya blinked. Then stared, and then burst out laughing, Kei's cheeks turning an even darker red as he looked away. Takuya managed to stop his laughter, but for a few trembling shakes of giggles that were trying their best to escape.

"Oh, Kei-chan," Takuya stepped closer, taking the plate of what was once chicken out of his hands. He tiptoed a little, and pressed a kiss to Kei's nose. "Let's go for sushi."

 

Takuya's gasp sounds more like a little shout, his hips bucking up at the touch of Kei's hand, slightly rough, but impossibly gentle. Kei's hand is still for just a moment before his wraps his fingers around Takuya's dick, easily picking up a good rhythm of strokes. Not teasing or taunting, just making everything feel good.

Takuya leans into Kei again, resting his forehead against Kei's arm, his hand gripping at the bicep of the one leading down into his jeans. He can't even pretend to hold back the little moans that shake his chest with each twist of Kei's hand. Can't stop each sharp gasp that comes whenever Kei's thumb glides over the head.

Kei breathes his name into his hair as his hand begins to move faster, and the sound that Takuya makes then is nothing short of a whine. His hips start to roll with each of Kei's strokes, that fire growing low in his stomach making his body act without him thinking.

Takuya pulls back suddenly, and Kei's hand slows a little as he searches the boy's face, fear painted over his features. Takuya gulps, meeting Kei's gaze for a long moment before looking down. It takes all his will to make his arm move, but he manages it, fingers fumbling with the button of Kei's jeans.

He curses softly before finally getting it open, the zipper quickly following. His fingers are shaking so hard he feels like they may fall off or something, but it's just nerves, not real fear. He wants this. Wants to make Kei feel as good as Kei is making him feel.

Kei's thumb flicks at the head of his dick again and he finally slides his hand into Kei's briefs, moaning softly at the heat he finds there. He hesitates just a moment more before he finally gets a hold of himself, wrapping his fingers around Kei's dick.

Things progress quickly from there, their hands moving in time together, each of them gasping, moaning, and breathing each others' names as the fire builds between them. Once their hands start moving out of time Takuya knows it's almost over, knows Kei is getting as desperate as him.

Kei kisses him as they climax, one right after the other, though Takuya couldn't tell you exactly who came first.

Takuya clings to Kei after, tears he didn't know he had in him making his eyelashes stick together. Kei just holds him, and glides fingers through his hair.

 

Kei set Takuya back down, and kissed him softly until his cheeks burned.

Their noses brushed after the kiss broke, and Kei's grip on his hands turned into laced fingers. Turned into a gentle tug.

"Where are we going?" Takuya asked against Kei's lips as he was dragged forward, hoping Kei didn't trip over anything on their way. He pulled back just far enough to glance around his sort of boyfriend, recognizing the direction Kei was guiding him.

When they reached the bedroom door Takuya hesitated, and Kei gave his hands a squeeze.

"Now?"

Kei smiled, sweet and welcoming, a gentle light in his eyes Takuya had never seen before.

"I don't want you hiding in the shadows." Kei nudged the door to his bedroom open with his heel, tugging Takuya over the threshold. "I want to see you in the sunlight."


End file.
